Savior
by NekoMimiLover
Summary: Dick was just taken in by Bruce. And when he gets a nightmare of his last night at the Circus, he finds comfort in the Dark Knight.


**Author's Note: So this is very different from the stories I usually write, but I used this as a way to get out of a writer's block I've been in recently. It started out as a gift for my friends but I decided to share it with all of you.**

 **So please enjoy my first Batman story!**

* * *

Flying…

Falling…

Gone…

* * *

Dick was trapped. Not in a nightmare but his own memories.

He kept on seeing their fall from two weeks ago. Over and over and over again.

Kept hearing the breaking of bones and the silence that came after when he realize…

He had no one left.

He would never hear their laugh, he would never eat his mom's cooking. He would never be tucked in again.

But he couldn't look away, or try to stop them. He was just forced to sit and watch. Watch as his entire world was smashed to pieces.

He just wanted it to stop, he wanted someone to save them, save him from this agony of his mind.

But it continued on until…

* * *

Bruce walked up from the cave to hear one of the worst sounds he had ever heard.

A child in distress calling for his parents, parents who Bruce knew were no longer there.

 _Dick,_ Bruce thought when he first heard his cries.

He climbed the stairs there three at a time so he could help this child who he knew he understood.

Bruce knew the pain and the terrors of witnessing one's parents death. He knew the never ending nightmares that that haunt him to this day. And how every time he closes his eyes he still sees their faces.

And how everything, every little thing reminds you of them. He finally reached Dick's room and his screams just seems louder.

Bruce could feel his heart breaking for the boy he had taken in two weeks ago. He walked in and saw Dick had kicked all of his covers away and was writhing in agony at the memories of the worst sight he'll ever see in his life.

At the sight of Dick, Bruce immediately brought back to his own parents death, but he shook his head.

It wasn't the time for that, right now he had to help the child in front of him, and give this precious little thing something that he hadn't gotten.

Someone to save him.

Bruce walked up to Dick's bed slowly, wondering how to go about it. But Bruce realized something in that moment. He remembered how it truly felt after his parents' deaths. He felt despair, nothing would ever be the same again. But he truly just wanted someone to end the torment when all he could see was death in front of him.

Death of those most precious to him.

"Dick…" Bruce whispered unsure how rough he was supposed to be, but he soon realized that would be enoguh.

Bruce shook the small boys shoulder and and said his name louder.

But that didn't work either. Dick couldn't escape that nightmare just from that.

So Bruce picked up the small squirming traumatized boy and held him in his lap. He tried to hold him down and talk to him.

"Hush… it's ok, Dickie. It's not real. You have to wake up. You're gonna be ok. It's just a nightmare. You can wake up. I'm right here. Just wake up. And this nightmare will be over. Just open your eyes."

* * *

Why why couldn't anyone save him? Why did his savior never come?

Those thoughts plagued Dick's mind as he continued to watch, watch the horror as his parents bodies were broken.

 _Hush… it's ok, Dickie._

Dick's eyes widened as he heard a voice inside his head. But he didn't believe the voice. It was not ok.

 _It's not real. You have to wake up._

He had to wake up? This wasn't real? Was he dreaming?

You're gonna be ok. It's just a nightmare. You can wake up.

And then he realized it was Bruce. Bruce the man who had given him a new home. Bruce. The man who had saved him by taking him out of the orphanage.

 _I'm right here. Just wake up._

Bruce was there. He was there to save Dick. Just like he said he would.

 _And this nightmare will be over. Just open your eyes._

And so Dick listened to the man who had already saved him. And woke up.

* * *

Dick jerked open his eyes. His breathing was erratic and he was looking around trying to make sense of what happened.

Bruce breathed a sigh of relieve when he saw Dick's blue eyes open. And he just pulled the boy closer now that he wasn't be pummeled by little fists and feet. "Hush Dickie, you're ok. I'm right here. You're ok."

Dick realized he was in the one place where he's felt safe since that horrid day two weeks ago. Bruce's arms. When he realized that Dick couldn't help but let it all out.

Bruce felt his shirt become wet and the small boy's body convulsing because of the harsh sobbing. But he knew Dick needed this. He needed someone to hold him as he let it all out. He needed someone to give him time to grieve his family. So he just rocked the boy back and forth and whispered soothing things in his ear.

Dick felt himself slowly calming down after what felt like eternity. But he realized now that Bruce might leave, and he didn't want that. He wanted Bruce here. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Bruce?"

Bruce was slightly startled by the small voice he heard. He was almost expecting Dick to have cried himself back to sleep but it seems that wasn't the case. He desperately wanted Dick's suffering to end, and he would do anything, ANYTHING, to help this small child overcome this.

"Yes Dick?" Bruce quietly whispered back.

"Don't go." Dick pled as he squeezed harder to the man holding him. "Don't leave me alone. I don't wanna be alone anymore." He hiccuped at the end as tears once again streamed down his face.

Bruce felt his heart break at the child in his arms. Bruce realized now how much Dick meant to him. He wanted to shield Dick from everything. And he never wanted to let go of this small child who had wormed his way into his heart in so little time. Bruce squeezed tighter and ran one of his hands over Dick's hair, "Of course, I'll never leave you alone Dickie. I'll be right here as long as you want me. You'll never be alone anymore."

Dick felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't going to be alone anymore. He would always have someone. "Promise? Promise you'll never leave me?"

Bruce had no intention of ever letting go of Dick, "I promise on my parent's, Dick. I'll never leave you alone. You'll never feel alone again."

Dick felt the happiest he had been since then. "Thank you." He squeezed Bruce tighter as his exhaustion starting to catch up with him. So he yawned and snuggled more into Bruce's chest and then fell asleep.

Bruce felt himself unravel at those two words. Bruce pulled Dick in tighter barely restrained the tears that threatened to run down his face. He did it. He saved this child. And Dick gave Bruce something he hadn't felt since he was a child. Fulfilled.

Bruce had saved him. Even though the Dark Knight hadn't saved his parents. He at least saved this one child. He saved someone. Bruce always felt as if he never saved anyone. That he harmed more people than he helped but in this moment with this child asleep in his arms, that felt protected and safe by him. Bruce could think of no greater feeling in the world.

Somewhere in the back of Bruce's mind, he realized the irony of this situation. Dick felt safe and comforted by the man who gave nightmares to all of the villains in Gotham.

Not only that, Dick saved Bruce. Dick taught him the value of cherishing someone again. And the value of family.

From here on out. They were a family.

* * *

 **Please R &R!**

 **NekoMimiLover**


End file.
